Dead
by Monkey Girl xD
Summary: Bakura is dead and he's feeling lonely so what does he do then? Kill off all his friends to have some company of course. xD One shot.


Bakura thought it was unfair that he had to die so young but the most humiliation was he died from laughing so hard and choke on a candy. All his friends attended his funeral all crying, feeling distress (except Seto Kaiba he can eat shit for all Bakura care).

And now he had to spend eternity alone.

Well, Bakura decided, that had to be remedied. It wasn't fair that he was the only ghost around and if he had to be dead, he should at least have company. A lot of company. The rest of his friends, sadly, would have to die as well.

First to go would be Ryou of course. Bakura had deeply missed his hikari even though he had only died yesterday. It was a lot easier to push his hikari in front of a bus then he had expected.

"Bakura you killed me!" Ryou yelled in outrage.

"Yeah now we can be together forever"

Ryou sighed, "I was actually enjoying my life for once"

[~]

Bakura decided his next victim would be Malik. Well it wasn't exactly his choice, Ryou wanted Malik to be next since Malik still owes him money. Malik managed to avoid five oncoming passing cars and from getting electrocuted from a hair dryer that somehow ended up in a sink full of water. Eventually, they got the Egyptian.

"I hate you guys!" Malik muttered looking immensely displeased with his own sudden demise.

"Life is unfair" said Bakura.

"Plus you owe me money" Ryou added.

Malik crossed his arms in displeasure. Off to the side, Malik's body was being covered up as he was pulled into an ambulance where he would be taken to the hospital and declared dead. "If you two weren't already dead," said Malik. "I would kill both of you. Just so you know."

[~]

Yugi was next. He was visiting Malik's funeral and the next thing that happen was he fell into an open grave. He could have sworn he saw nothing that he could have tripped over. Let's just say Bakura accidently stick out his foot in front of the little midget and Malik added a little touch of his own by knocking the tombstone over him.

"Oh, am I dead?" Yugi asked as he saw his dead friends.

"Yeah, welcome to the party" Bakura rolled his eyes.

Yugi had on a thinking face, "When you dead, I don't think you kill off all your friends"

Ryou nodded, "I think he's right"

[~]

Yami had his hands on his hips as he stared at the rest of them down. He had on an angry and disappointed look on his face that only a pharaoh could pulled it off which piss off Bakura.

"It's not like we killed you!" Bakura yelled.

"Yeah, technically it was the tiger that did it" Malik explained.

Yami frowned and looked at Ryou who shrugged, "Well, he has a point. We only loosened the locks on the tiger cage and pointed it in your direction. It didn't have to kill you."

Yami didn't look satisfied with that answer.

"I agree," said Yugi, inching closer to Yami. "It was wrong of them to get you mauled by a tiger." He wrapped his arms around Yami's middle.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "It was your idea, idiot."

Yugi smiled innocently when Yami directed a glare at him.

[~]

Joey spent more time in denial about his own death than anyone else had previously. "I'm not dead," he said. "I wasn't doing anything. I was just walking. I'm not dead. How could I be dead?" He paced back and forth.

"Building accident" Yami explained as he patted his friend on the shoulder to comfort him.

"Could have happen to anyone" Ryou added hopefully it will cheer the blonde guy up.

"It's lucky that the others survived in the explosive building," said Yugi.

Joey shook Yugi by the shoulders. "But I wasn't in the buidling!"

Yami pulled Joey off his aibou, "We're not talking about you Joey"

Malik nodded, "The building landed on you"

[~]

Kaiba was unfazed. "Are you finished?"

Bakura tilted his head to the side in a show of giving the question any real consideration. "For now," he said finally.

"Okay," said Kaiba.

"_Okay?_" Yugi repeated, jumping up. "Why are you like that? He-"

"We," supplied Ryou.

"_We_," Yugi stressed, "killed you!"

"I had no part in it," said Yami. Bakura stomped on his foot. It wouldn't hurt him, but it would get Bakura's point across.

"And, to be fair, we didn't actually kill you," Malik added.

Ryou crossed his arms and looked pointedly at Malik. "But it was our fault," he finished.

Joey slung an arm around Kaiba. "The bank robbery was my idea," he grinned. "But getting you shot by both sides was all Bakura."

* * *

Monkey Girl: Got this idea from a story I read before xD haha. I'll put up the link to the story when I find it. =D


End file.
